As it is known, electrical transformers are industrial devices used to convert electrical energy from one voltage potential to another. The voltage transformer has two main components, the core and the coil. The core is made from materials such as steel or iron and may have a single leg or multiple legs depending on the type of transformer. The coil of a transformer consists of conductive material, typically wire, wound around the leg(s) of the core so as to form the coil windings.
Transformers are manufactured according to various customer specifications and one of the most difficult tasks in designing the transformer is designing the coil. In its simplest form, the coil of a transformer has a single primary winding and a single secondary winding. In a complex coil design, there may be multiple windings.
Each winding of a transformer coil consists of some number of segments which in practice are electrical circuits connected in series. Different numbers of segments are connected in series to achieve different voltages. In many cases a minimum of two segments are connected in series to achieve the minimum voltage and all the segments are connected in series to achieve the maximum voltage.
One of the problems in designing a transformer is determining the number of turns of conducting wire for each winding segment, i.e. the so-called turns-per-segment. Transformer designers use some mathematical methods to perform such calculations which are based on some simplifying assumptions. For example, it is often assumed that the segments are of uniform construction. These assumptions simplify the calculations but are prone to introduce errors. Further at the present state of the art, different equations are used to calculate the turns of the various segments depending on the design of the transformer. These equations are hard coded into software and new equations should be developed and new code added to the software when faced with a new transformer design. This clearly requires recompiling and linking the code and then distributing the code to all the users, which is a time consuming and expensive process.
Thus it is desirable to provide a solution which improves the calculation of the number of turns of transformer winding segments and increases the overall quality of transformer design.